


Winx natus est

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Series: State chaos [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU within an AU, Boarding School, Gen, Multi, Other, Part of my state chaos series, but also not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: For their first few years young nations and the children of nations are raised by fairies pretending to be humans in order to protect them.When the time comes the young nations are sent to Salutem, a boarding school of shorts where they not only learn about how to be nations, and normal things like math and science, but also spend their days learning skills that interest them. All while trying to figure who their parents are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok i never planned to make this into a story but it was based on a dream i had last night and i really liked the idea.  
> Salutem is latin for safety  
> the title is also latin but i'll let you all figure it out for yoursevles.

River was awoken to someone shaking her side and it made her jump. Now sitting up, she blinked at the darkness around her. Suddenly her mother can into view, was she crying? 

“Mom?” The teen asked groggily. Her mother looked away and didn't look her in the eyes. Instead throwing an outfit her way.

“Put that on.” Her mother said plainly before leaving turning on the light as she left and to River's surprise all her stuff was packed up, somehow into only two dufflebags. Something was differently going on. She put on the outfit and was preparing to follow her mother into the other room when suddenly she felt drowsy and fell to the ground.

“Why must we be the one to tell?” A voice around her whined clearly annoyed. “We're the ones forced to take care of them! Why can't their parent/parents do that?” 

“You know that they can't tell their kids that they're their parents until the child figures it out themselves.” a second softer almost familiar voice add. “River we know you're awake. River blinked open her green eyes and was amazed by what she saw. Tiny fairies fluttering around her. 

“Okay I have to be dreaming.” How else would you explain her being surrounded by mythical fairies? One of said fairies flew closer to her and River had to admit she looked familiar. The reason hit her like a ton of bricks. “Mom?”

“You shouldn't call me that anymore.” The tiny fairy said sadly. “Do you remember learning about nations?” River nodded, she had had a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that land masses could have living, breathing representations. 

“And I'm one of them?” The fairy nodded slowly. 

“Listen River when you wake up you'll be at Salutem, it's sort of a boarding school for young nations.”

“But why!” River demand sobbing. “Why do I have to leave everything I ever known?”

“Because you don't belong with me anymore.” The fairy said simply and before River could protest any more she once again found herself knocked out.

River blinked open her eyes once more only to find herself staring at a somewhat familiar blonde. He had short blond hair with a cowlick that stuck up on top of his head. His sky blue eyes were hidden behind a pare of glasses. He look about 19 or 20 tall, but not overly tall. River realized the reason she recognized him was from her nation lesson. 

“America?” said nation just smirked. 

“Welcome to Salutem. I'll be showing your around the common area.” He motioned for River to follow and lead her into a large outdoor area. There was a central fountain that had a few teen sitting around chatting. The entire area was made of brick and on one side was what appeared to be stables? There was an almost fairy tale-like iron gate at one end of the compound. Even more Doors parallel to the stable like area. Larger wooden door lay parallel to the iron gate. 

“The large door parallel to the gate leads to the dinning hall.” America stated leading River to a door next a row of stalls to a row of stalls. “This is your room.” The room had two beds, a night table and shelf was by each bed. A large chest was at the foot of each bed and door was between the bed. Which River figured lead to a bathroom. “And he is yours,” River turned her head to look at one of the stall on her side of the room. A beautiful palomino horse was standing in the stall. She had always loved horses, but had never expected to own one. Was this real or had she just hit her head and was dreaming. 

River was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the American leave or that a tall teen boy had entered the dorm room. A handsome Chestnut horse was now stalled on the other side of the room. 

“Hey.” the boy's had startled River out of her thoughts. “I'm Luke.”

“Your my roommate?” River was confused. Wouldn't she be staying with another girl? 

“Apparently.” Luke laughed. “ I'm guessing you have questions?” river nodded her head and went to sit on her own bed and faced Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke answers River's questions about her new life (while give some useful exposition) and River meets new friends.

“Why aren't we raised by actual nations? Why fairies?” River questioned the older teen. Luke seemed completely at ease and eager to answer her questions. 

“To protect us.” Luke responded simply. “A long time ago the Nation's bosses thought we would be an easy target as well as a distraction for our parents/kin, soon the magical nations made an agreement with some Fairies and Salutem was established. Although it wasn't until recently that there were this many people, it used to be only a handful of new colonies. Now there's the children of nations, A couple of Canada's provinces and micronations.” 

“Why wouldn't the fairies specify who my parents are.” River questioned trying to process all the information being thrown at her. 

“We have to figure it out for ourselves.” Luke stated simply. “There is a kinda protective magic around us and it protects us only no one can tells use who we really are and we must find out ourselves. It helps protect us from being manipulated.”

“So even if the nations had us out of the want for a family they can't even raise us” Luke nodded. She had to admit it was sad. To think that they had to watch their kids grow up from afar. She turned to the palomino stallion in the stall to her right.

“Where did he come from?” River ask wondering where than beautiful horse had come from. “I've always loved horses just never really got the chance to be around them.”

“Your parent likely.” He stood up and walked over to the chestnut stallion in the other stall.”Copper was here waiting for me and I just always felt he was from mine.” he stoked Coppers face lovingly. “Have you given him a name yet?” Luke asked pointing at the palomino stallion in front of River. River shook her head. She really hadn't thought of it. She had been so busy trying to make sense of her new life that naming her new horse never crossed her mind. Surely he needed a name right? His golden coat shone like the sun. 

“Ra.” River responded tracing the star on the Stallions forehead.

“Speaking of names. I don't believe you ever told me yours.” River felt embarrassed that Luke had told her his name, but she never told him hers.

“River.” She told him and another question popped into her head. “Who names us?”

“From what I know are parents do.” he then looked at her questionably. “Did you have a schedule book given to you?” 

“A schedule book?” River was truly puzzled as America didn't say anything about one. 

“A book that lets you assign your daily schedule for the month. So I'm guessing you don't have one.” River shook her head and Luke left the room only to return with a simple leather bound book. He handed it over and inside was a selection of activities and lessons, each page was a different month.

“So I just circle the things I'm interested in?”

“Yep, but I wouldn't over do it, the schedule is set up so it can change month to month so we don't get board or overwhelmed.” Luke sat down beside her and started to help her select her schedule. “I'd suggest only picking a few to start with.” River scanned the book and circled a few no brainers, nations studies, History, and English. All subjects she was already familiar with. There were many other things on the list that River concluded were hobbies/skill building activities to round out the schedule.

“Fencing.” Luke gave her a bemused expression. “I'm surprised, mostly the girls stay away from anything physical.” River however just shrugged.

When all was said and done her schedule was as follows; Nation studies, math, history, fencing, art, and leather work and blacksmithing. 

“Hey well be seeing a lot of each other the only thing I don't take is art.” Luke smiled as a bell rang out. 

“Time for dinner.” Luke stated leading River out into the common area where many other teens were either returning from activities or leaving their rooms. River followed Luke into the dinning hall and basically just copied what he did. The room was set up buffet style with many different types of food from around the world. River out of curiosity and wanting to make the most of this whole ordeal, chose foods she'd never had before. Luke just laughed at her excitement and told her what everything she picked was. In the end she ended up with a vegan stir fry, juice, and some Arroz Rojo (Mexican Red Rice). She followed her roommate to a table with several other teens. One looked to be about 16 with pale skin, blueish black hair, and striking pale blue eyes. The other was a boy who looked maybe 15 with sandy hair, and sunglasses that cover his eyes.

“New here?” the raven haired boy asked. River nodded. “I'm Colt and this is Calisto, don't mind the glasses he never takes them off.” Calisto lightheartedly thumbed the other boy on the head. “Hey Luke have you seen Emil or Leon recently.” 

“No I haven't sorry I've been helping River get settled in.” Almost as if on cue two more teens joined the table. The first had really pale skin, violet eyes and Silver-blond hair and an overall board and slightly annoyed expression. The second had Had pale skin as well but not as pale as Colt or the other boy. He had brown hair and amber eyes.

“Like about time you two showed up.” Calisto's tone of voice wasn't angry or annoyed per say, more like playful. Luke however just motioned for the two to sit down.

“River this is Emil and Leon or Iceland and Hong Kong.” Luke said pointing first to the silver haired boy than the brown haired one. 

“So we like finally got someone new.” Leon stated with and exaggerated sigh. Emil however just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. 

“What are you even talking about Peter came last week.” he then turned to River. “Ignore him we're pretty sure he's killed his brain cells pulling pranks with fireworks.”

“Hey no fair, I have not.” with that a small disagreement started, but River wasn't really paying much attention as something seemed off. 

“You two have accents.” The argument about the status of Leon's brain cells almost immediately stopped and everyone at the table just stared at her,

“It's because they've already learned what they are and who their kin are.” Luke to the rescue. “Leon is a born nation, Emil isn't.” He clarified. “They've been here a while.” 

“Why, you know who your families are. Why stay here.” River was puzzled as to why anyone would what to stay when they had somewhere else to go.

“Because are families are unbearable and overbearing.” Emil stated.

“At least your family don't come here often.” Leon add a slightly annoyed look on his face. “None of your family work here, Both of my family are here everyday and they can't get along.” Luke nudged River's arm to get her attention and pointed to another table with several nations there.

“HK's parents are England and China and I worry the day they do get along cause it just my be the end of the world.” Sure enough the two grown men were arguing over something. “It's not so bad here, just wait I'm sure your going to enjoy it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River's First day of classes doesn't go quite right.

“River, Luke stop for a second.” The teens paused at the command in an accent River recognized as Russian. Sure enough a tall man with violet eye and silver-blond hair was making their way over to them. 

“Yes Russia what do you need?” Luke questioned and River could tell he was on edge. She had obviously heard of Russia and it scared her to be in such close proximity to the unstable nation. 

“I'm going to be River's nation mentor.” The Russian stated a smile on his face.

“What is a nation mentor?” She was starting to feel overwhelmed with all the new information that was being shoved at her and it was hard to believe less than twenty four hours before she had been a completely different person. At least that is what it felt like. 

“It's compacted.” Luke began. “They handle our schedules, and act of course as mentors and bit like guidance counselors in the human world.” 

“Thank you Luke, by the way have you finished your book? I'll need that if I'm going to get your schedule ready by tomorrow.” River nodded and quickly dashed into her room and reappeared with the book and handed it over to the Russian. 

 

“Well at least you can cross Russia off the list of subjects, not that he would have been high on that list with your dark skin and hair.” Luke said from his side of their shared room. River took that t mean nation mentors are never family good to know. 

“who's yours?” she asked genuinely curious. 

“England.” Luke said groaning. 

“Oh your poor thing.” River dramatically said back. She'd rather have a hundred mentally unstable Russians than him. “I'm guessing he doesn't do much mentoring.” 

“Heck it's a gamble as to weather he'd actually do my schedule. It's to the point most instructors just don't question it when I show up to their class when I'm not on their roster.” 

“Then why don't they give you a different one if everyone knows how awful he is?” Luke just shrugged and got up and shut the door to their room. 

“We should get to bed, Fencing is a pre-breakfast class.” River nodded in under standing and laid down as Luke shut off the lights and got in his own bed. In the back of her mind she wondered if this was all just a dream and she would wake up back in her previous life. The realization that she would hate for this to all be dream surprised her. She had come to enjoy her time here. It reminded her of something out of the fantasy books she used to read. She still found it unfair that the nations couldn't raise their family. It kinda made her wonder about her future. Would she even have one outside of Salutem? What would happen if she ever fell in love? Would she one day have to hand her child over to fairies? It seemed sleep would not be coming easily to River as her mind seemed to not want to leave her alone.

It seemed all to soon that Luke was shaking her awake for fencing class. She grabbed some cloths and went through the door in the middle of the room only to find that behind it were two separate bathroom and a storage space, which made since as they would been there a long time. She quickly showered and changed, pulling her black hair into a loose ponytail. 

Luke had already tacked up Ra for her and River really didn't want to admit that she had no idea how to mount him. She had never see a real horse in her life after all. Luckily Luke caught on to his roommate's hesitation and helped her up.  
“So they have a practical use.” River said as they left threw the iron gate. 

“Yep, all the classes are away from the dorms and those of use with horses are lucky, but it is up to us. Some prefer to walk or run.” They spent the majority of the ride in silence. River following Luke and trying to stay in the saddle. She wondered if Russia had managed to get her schedule done in such a short notice. After all he wasn't given her book until after dinner. 

“Here we tie them up out here.” Luke had taken Ra's reins in his hands and tied him up next to Copper and helped her off. “Come on, this class is taught by Prussia and Spain.” Luke led her toward a building.

“But Prussia isn't a country right?” She was rather confused.

“Well he isn't Prussia anymore, but east Germany. It's just easier to call him Prussia.” Well that did make sense. For a moment River let fear overwhelm her as she noticed she was the only girl and many other's were giving her hostile looks. 

“Hey I think you have the wrong class princess.” A boy slightly taller than her stocked up to her. 

“Go away Aaron and leave her alone.” Luke broke in. “River has every right to be here.” 

“How about you let her speak for herself or is she so weak she needs you to protect her.” Aaron had barely finished his sentence when River's fist connected with his face. It was rather satisfying to see the cocky boy crumble to the ground. 

“River, I hope you can explain yourself.” Spain said stomping up to her, and just like that any satisfaction she got from knocking Aaron out cold was gone and once again replaced with fear.

“She was just defending herself.” Luke shot in. 

“Is this true?” many other students piped up and collaborated Luke's story and it seemed to be sufficient for Spain as he just dragged Aaron's body off to the side of the room.

'I've made a horrible first impression.' River thought bitterly. 'And I can't help but think I've now made an enemy as well.'

 

“That was so tiring.” River said as she followed Luke to their table. Today she chose hot tea, toast and two soft boiled eggs. 

“You'll get use to it.” Luke said sitting down next to Calisto. She took a seat next to what looked like a zombie Emil. He just sorta stared forward not really eating.

“Ah what's wrong with him?” She said a little creeped out.

“Oh don't mind him, Emil isn't a morning person.” Colt said. “I heard you knocked that jerk Aaron out with one punch.” River wanted to crawl away and hide. Had everyone learned about that? 

“He was..” She was cut off by Calisto.  
“We know what Aaron like, you don't have to explain yourself.” His disdain seem to be shared by the entire table. “He likes to walk around acting like he's better than everyone else as he already knows who his family is it's America.”

“I think he missed the memo that being related to a world superpower doesn't give you and excuse to be a jerk.” Leon added before turning to River. “It's about time someone knocked his ego down a peg.”

“Even China seemed impressed when he came to take care of him.” Luke laughed. “And River isn't half bad a fencing either, Prussia even asked if she ever done it before.” River was feeling a little embarrassed about all the attention. She caught Aaron staring them down from a few tables away, a large bruise had formed on his cheek where her fist connected with it. She slide father into her chair in a vain attempt to hide from the American's stares. 

“Emil and I don't act like that and neither does any of Canada's kids.” Leon added. 

“There's a difference, Americans are known for being asses.” Luke threw back. River realized she had completely zoned out and had missed the majority of the conversation as well as most of breakfast. 

“Something tells me he's not going to let it go easily. “River said this time following the group out of the dining hall, Leon dragging a still out of it Emil behind him. 

“So how do thing's like history work here?” She asked their now smaller group of just her, Luke and Colt.” After all we all start at different times.” 

“It's mostly independent work” Colt explained. “We mostly research things we're interested in.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While River is settling in well she comes upon a clue to aid her, Russia meanwhile is trying to keep America under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this isn't one of my more popular works but i love it anyway
> 
> as alway constructive criticism is always welcomed.

As more time went on River found herself falling easily into the routine. The only thing she didn't enjoy was nation studies as well the “Teacher” and she uses that term very loosely only talked about himself and frankly there is only so many times she can hear about England's glory days and still pay attention. She let her head hit the desk and let out a quiet annoyed groan. Beside her Luke was trying his best to stay awake as his nation mentor droned of about all the times he'd beat Spain's butt. 

River scribbled a note and passed it over to Luke. 

'Hey think caterpillar brow will notice if we slip out?'

'No, but why it will be over soon?'

'Cause if I have to listen to anymore of this I think I'll end up bashing my into the desk.'

'Good point.' 

With that they both quietly got up and slipped out the door in the back of the room. Once they were outside and sure no one inside would hear them they burst out laughing. 

“I can't believe how easy that was.” River laughed as she untied Ra and climbed on. The palomino stallion didn't really understand why his owner was laughing, but seemed to just be happy she came out early. He turned his golden head to look at her as to say What, did I miss something? River just patted his powerful neck and gave a soft click and obediently the horse moved forward, keeping step with Luke and Copper. They managed to get back to the dorms before anyone who actually cared noticed they weren't in class. 

“Why are you both back so early?” A accent River knew well demanded and she didn't even have to turn to see who it was.

“Because Russia, England has only talked about himself for weeks and no intelligent organism can put up with hearing that level of narcissism.” River was a sarcastic smart ass and that personally had started to come out in full since she'd been there. 

“To put it more nicely, we aren't learning anything and it's a waste of time.” Luke reiterated as he shut Copper's stall door, ignoring the chestnut stallion's whinnies of protest.

“Okay I'll see about getting you both into America's nation studies class.” Russia had learned that it was easier to just not question much in his time at Salutem. “Just don't get into any trouble in the meantime.” With two answers of of course the Russian left the two teenagers alone. They sat by the central fountain with really nothing else to do. 

River without much thought let her hand drop into the fountain. Suddenly her vision went black only for voices to seep into her mind. Both male but she was unable to tell speech patterns or accents.

“I can't live without you.” River could tell there was a pause where a name should have been. 

“I have already stuck around long after my time, besides you'll have..” 

“No I won't you know with this dam law I'll have to give her up, I already lost one child I don't want to lose another or you.

“.... I'm weak and tried, I can't keep going on like this.”

River came to her senses again to find Luke starring at her. 

“What was that?” 

“The fountain is enchanted. It one of our only clues, if you can call that vague mess clues.” River couldn't blame him for his spiteful attitude. At times this place felt like some sick game. Game game where nine times out of ten they lost. This was somewhat helpful in all the wrong ways. She could gather three things. One both her parents were male. Two she had at least one blood sibling. Three one of here parents are dead. Not surprisingly in the least this didn't make her feel any better.

POV Russia

Sometimes the Russian wonders why he bothers, then he remembers what it's like to be alone and he remembers. He had to admit though trying to talk to America was at times like talking to a brick wall. He was just too bullheaded to see other's perspectives on a situation. He knew the American had been meddling since River's first day. When River wasn't where she was suppose to be he knew America had met her instead just like he did Luke. Although knowing England he doubted that the Englishman would have actually met him given that England hated his grandson.

“America, we need to talk.” The Russian quickly pulled the American off the the side. “You need to back off, I know you met River when she first got her. You need to be careful. You know the closer you get the more the spell will resist and the longer it will take.” 

“What am I supposed to do.” I was less of a question and more of a demand or outburst. “I can't just sit back. You don't have any kids here, before everything is over I'll have fifty both blood and not blood retaliated. I can't just sit idlely by hoping they might guess who I am.”

“Then focus on those who knew who you are.”

“I'm not going to condone Aaron's behavior.” America shot back. “He started another fight today with Calisto and Addison and I won't sit and condone him betting on anyone let alone his siblings.”

“America please see reason.” Ivan hated begging but this was the last option he had to try and get Alfred to see reason. “ At least promise me you can act normally long enough for one hour long class.” 

“What are you talking about?” At least know Ivan had Alfred full attention. 

“I'm putting both River and Luke and your class so they'll stop skipping England's class.” Ivan had no faith that America would be able to pull this off, but he was out of options. 

River's POV

“Okay did he forget he had a class again?” River asked Addison as they sat in art class wondering were Italy was. Addi was one of the friends she had made outside of Luke's friend group and it was almost a breath of fresh air to be away from so many guys. An amazing feat in of itself as Salutem had more boys than girls. Although Canada's provinces helped a bit in evening the number's as they were all females. 

“Well it'd only be the fifth time this week.” 

“Is that your nice way of saying he's missed every art class this week?” Well it was true. Italy either didn't show up at all or showed up with like five minutes left the entire week, but it was still better than listening to England talk about himself. 

“What ever.” Addison rolled her eyes. “Hey I think I'm going to try and guess after class.” 

“Really? Do you think your right.” River had never really thought about actually making a guess. 

“I'm not sure, I don't really want to get my hopes up. Would you come with me instead of going back to your dorm.” 

“Of course.” River said. “I wouldn't want to be alone either.” 

As the class let out the other teen seemed to know by the fact every nation was gathered by the fountain that someone was going to guess and hurried to they rooms. A few could be seen hanging around doorways. Addison took the small stone that was handed to her and place it into the fountain.   
“America.” The rock did nothing and from what Luke had told her it would have flown out if her guess had been wrong. Glancing at the American in question he seemed to be holding back tears of happiness and River couldn't help but wonder if her father would be just as happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay our first POV change. there won't be as many in this one as in truth or dare or bad blood but every now and then the POV will change.


End file.
